1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a battery pack and an electronic device including the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing use of portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, or notebooks, has led to active development of batteries as a power supply source for driving the portable electronic devices. In general, a battery is provided in the form of a battery pack together with a plurality of battery cells and a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of the battery cells. The battery pack is mounted in a main body of an electronic device and supplies power stored in the battery to the main body of the electronic device. In this regard, an externally exposed terminal of the battery pack is connected to a terminal installed in the main body of the electronic device so that power is supplied to the main body of the electronic device through the terminal.